Call Me Uncle Peter
by JasZ1991
Summary: Ever since Peter met Estrella, who also happens to be a missing Erica's aunt, he has made it his mission to annoy the witch.


_**So the reason this was written was out of boredom and lack of sleep. I know that Peter is out of Char. I hope you enjoy this as much as I had a ball writing it.-JasZ**_

* * *

Estrella Reyes, also known as Tia Ellie to most of The Beacon Hills teens, glares at Peter Hale with anger. The five foot three witch whacks the werewolf with a wooden spoon several times. Estrella's nieces Soleil and Metztli watch the banter between the two. Ever since Peter met Estrella, who also happens to be a missing Erica's aunt, he has made it his mission to annoy the witch. Well for the two younger witches it was more of Peter trying to woo their aunt only to be abused.

"Little Star, I just asked-" Peter starts only to be whacked in the face with the spoon.

"I know what you asked and the answer is no!" Estrella huffs allowing her accent to be more pronounced.

"You little minx." Peter smirks as he eyes the woman.

"He's into BMS isn't he?" fifteen year old Metztli mumbles as twenty year old Soleil who crumbles some bread.

Soleil laughs as her green eyes shine with mischief. The two sisters watch the man sizing their aunt. Leaning closer to Soleil, Metztli's silver-green eyes shine with matching Mischief and innocence. The Reyes women are known to be powerful and dangerous. That's one of the many reasons they were named what they were destined for.

"Here we have the mighty but lonely wolf ready to pounce on his prey." Metztli narrates.

"Mating season." Soleil snorts earning a smirk from Peter; this causes Metztli to giggle after Estrella gives Peter the chucky glare.

"As if I'd mate with him!" Estrella flings the spoon at Peter who dodges it.

"You lost your weapon!" Peter smirks.

"We're in a kitchen!" Estrella huffs as she grabs the rolling pin.

"Sweet baby Jesus! What the hell?" Larissa Finstock mumbles as the pack enters and gap at the two elders.

"They've been like this since we closed the shop." Metztli answers as Ophelia Fuentes and Larissa take a seat on the island seats. Isaac strolls away from the pack and greets Metztli with a kiss.

"Why can't you greet me like that?" Peter huffs while glaring at the tall teens grin wishing the adult version of the little witch would greet him the same way.

"I don't like you!" Estrella grumbles angrily.

"No one likes him!" Stiles Coos with a happy grin on his face until Peter chucks a cookie cutter at him.

"Let me love you!" Peter pleas…

"Phelia says that to her G-dragon poster every night." Soleil smirks remembering a sleep over where Erica recorded a drunk Ophelia and sent it to her. Ophelia pinches the older girl.

"I'd rather get run over by a semi-truck." Estrella retorts loudly.

"Your wish is my command." Peter flashes a wicked smile.

"Go jump off a cliff." Estrella returns his smile with a fake one.

"Only if you're at my side."

Metztli laughs at her aunt's expression as Soleil tries not to fall into the trap. The pack watches the two interact. To them this is something new. To the Reyes sisters, Ophelia and Larissa it's a normal Friday night since the return of Peter Hale.

"Don't encourage the mutt, little moon!" Estrella scrolls her youngest niece. "You're making Sol my favorite!"

"I don't want your affection, Tia Ellie." Soleil scoffs at her aunt.

"You know you are one of her favorites… at least you aren't Fai. Who's like the last one on everyone's favorite list." Metztli wrinkles her nose thinking of her older cousin.

"True but no one likes Faith." Soleil retorts making Metztli smile.

"You don't need affection?" Ophelia questions her best friend's sister, whom she recalls having a drunken night after a harsh breakup with her beau not too long ago.

"I don't need anyone!" Soleil snaps causing everyone to look at her. Metztli just shakes her head knowing her sister's bark wasn't meant to hurt them. It's just something Sol has built in after their mother passed and with Erica missing. The witch has been pushing loved ones away.

"And you call me the ice bitch." Ophelia mumbles as she steals a piece of taffy that Estrella made not too long ago for the pack meeting.

"Well you still have us!" Larissa beams while patting Sol's arm.

"A nutcase, an anti-social bitch, a social butterfly and a spinster… Yeah one big happy family." Soleil rolls her eyes as a smile crawls on her lips.

"Don't forget about me!" Peter smirks.

"And Tia Ellie's boy toy or is it chew toy?" Soleil watches her aunt glare at her.

"How many times do I have to tell the lot of you that he isn't anything of mine! He's a major pain!" Estrella huffs earning snickers from: the pack, coven of witches, and humans in the room.

"I'm your everything! And I'm your major pain." Peter winks at her causing the older witch to gag and storm out of the room.

"She's going to kill you." Larissa states remembering the murderous look Estrella had when she discovered the Hales had returned and turn Erica… Larissa was happy she was human and living in semi-blissful ignorance about the supernatural world. Well somewhat…

"Please, Auntie Ellie can you do it?" Stiles cries only to get whacked upside the head by Ophelia.

"I will get you to go out with me, little star!" Peter calls out… Derek rolls his eyes at his uncle.

"Drop dead!" Estrella retorts earning several giggles from the pack members as wells the young coven.

"Been there, done that!" Peter gives the Reyes girls a wolfish grin. "Sunny, Little Moon," He allows his eyes to take in the similar features of the girls. Raven, curly locks that shine with a healthy glow. Doe eyes and small angler noses that indicates that they are kin to Estrella Reyes. As well as their petite frames. "Why don't you call me Uncle Peter from now on?"

"Don't you dare? Soleil Regina Reyes! Metztli Alinora Reyes!"

Soleil and Metztli exchange glances; Isaac watches his girlfriend and her sister mentally agreeing to something. He's seen that look on her pretty face whenever she, Ophelia and Larissa decide to cause hell for Larissa's father… Poor coach has to deal with all three long before the pack came along.

"Uncle Peter." The Reyes sisters grin happily as their aunt storms back in.

Isaac holds Metztli close as she laughs at her aunt who flings the rolling pin at the older beta. Stiles leans on the counter rooting for the witch as she creates a fireball and tosses it at Peter. Soleil to mess with her aunt would whisper an enchantment so they would bounce off Peter. Ophelia has pulled out the vodka she's been saving since their last post-breakup pick-me-up party.

"You are all dead to me!" Estrella huffs as she takes the bottle from Ophelia who frowns as Estrella drinks the remains of her beloved vodka.

"I bet two hundred dollars they'll end up together and with puppies in two years." Larissa whispers to Metztli and Isaac. Instead of replying, they watch as Estrella breaks the bottle on Peter's head and walks out like the Star that she is…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to write a full story on the Reyes women and their impact on the Pack. That will take sometime but it will happen! Anyhoo, i posted links up on my profile on who would 'play' the coven and their human. I hope to hear from you all! ^^-JasZ**_

 _ **Meaning of names**_

 _ **Metztli= Moon + Alinora=Light ==Moonlight!**_

 _ **Estrella = Star + Cruz = Cross == Star-cross**_

 _ **Soleil=Sun + Regina = Queen== Sun-Queen**_

 _ **Larissa =Cheerful**_

 _ **Ophelia = Helper**_


End file.
